Currently, in an electric control system, mechanical switches, such as contactors and relays, are widely used to control connection and breaking of a load. However, a conventional arc chute for arc extinguishing functions only when the arc extends to a particular length, so it has poor arc extinguishing performance. When a load switches on or off, the arc is big, which may result in a burned-down of the mechanical switch or a shortened lifetime of the mechanical switch.